One Hour's Time
by Linables
Summary: One of the many 'Jenny as a human' fics. XD Lemon, Brad x Jenny.


**One Hour's Time**  
Linda/Imprefectlin/Linables

I knew I was doomed the second Brad's lips touched mine.

It started out normal. Every Saturday, Brad and I would go up to his apartment to spend a bit of quality time together. Try as we might, it was hard to get it at all. With me having to save the world way too often, hanging out with Tuck and Megan, and all the work I got in my senior year of high school, I was booked. To put it simply.

Brad had locked the door behind us when we walked into his comfortable one-bedroom apartment, and we'd gotten drinks and sat on the couch. I turned all my robot gadgets off, and leaned on Brad's shoulder. He put his arm around me, and smiled at me with loving eyes. I returned the smile and leaned in closer to him, feeling his arms encircle my waist. I instinctively closed my eyes and raised a hand to fondle his hair, as his hot mouth closed over mine. I felt the tingling sensation of my body turning human, warmth spreading through me as metal melted away.

When we parted, I took a few seconds to undo my pigtails and enjoy the feel of smooth, human hair cascading down my back. I smiled a bit as Brad reached over to run his hands through the red locks, stroking my cheek softly and playing with bunches of hair. "You know, you have the most gorgeous hair, Jenny...." he said, leaning in to kiss me repeatedly on the cheek, chin, and neck. I closed my eyes. When he lifted his head, I gazed into his eyes and saw a new fire to them. They looked almost- lustful.

I guess for a fraction of a second was scared. But soon I only found myself longing to be wrapped up in his arms again, mouth to mouth....skin to skin....I shuddered. Then I looked up to Brad and smiled, taking special care to keep my eyes half-lidded, and my lips slightly parted. "You're trying to seduce me, Brad..." I cooed, and, for the added effect of seeing him shudder, licked my lips. He grinned and said, "And what if I am?" I leaned in closer. "Then I'd just have to...." I kissed him, long, meaningful and deep. "...Do that."

"Aahhh..." he said. "Well, in that case, yes I am trying to seduce you..."

_I love the way you look tonight  
With your hair hanging down on your shoulders  
And I love the way you dance your slow sweet tango  
The way you wanna do everything but talk  
And how you stare at me with those undress me eyes  
And your breath on my body makes me warm inside_

Let's make out  
Let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way  
'Cause I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
Now I never wanna let your body go

I fell down onto the couch, onto my back, and pulling Brad over me. My heart exceeding a mile a minute, and my breathing was hard and ragged. I only realized just what I was getting myself into when I felt one of Brad's hands settle on my chest- he cupped a breast in his hand, and gingerly gave it a squeeze. I was undoubtably more....innocent than most girls I knew. I can admit that I have wandered every now and then, in my human form, to the field of self-stimulation. But I'd never gotten a jolt of electricity- figuratively speaking, that is- down my body like I had now.

I moaned softly in rhythm with his touch, and he fed off of it, rubbing harder. I thrust my chest forward a bit, bringing up more contact. I didn't even really notice when a hand found its way into my shirt, and took a hold of it, bringing it up over my head and off me. I squeezed my eyes shut, muttering "Brad...", and the said boy reached under me and undid my bra, letting it fall. He kissed my neck, and over my collarbones, while all the while feeling my bare chest with his hands. It felt so incredible too...the tingle of his fingers on my human skin always made me feel so alive.

He made a damp trail with his lips from my neck down to my breasts, and, with just a moment's pause, enclosed my left nipple between his lips. I went rigid, clawing at the fabric of the couch as he sucked gently, slowly, passionately. Brad took one hand and used it to playfully pinch my other nipple, while all the while rolling his toungue over the first. It was slow, sweet tourture, and I begged for more by unconsiously running my hand through his hair and holding his head down.

"You're bringing this on yourself..." Brad said in an almost eerie, lust-filled voice. I just held him down. Harder.

_Let's make a night, to remember  
January to December  
Let's make love, to excite us  
A memory, to ignite us  
Let's make honey baby, soft and tender  
Let's make sugar darlin', sweet surrender  
Let's make a night, to remember  
All life long_

I love the way you move tonight  
Beads of sweat dripping down your skin  
Me lyin' here and you lyin' there  
Our shadows on the wall and our hands everywhere

With time he lifted his mouth off of my breast and switched sides. He continued his advancements with fervor, kissing down to the waistband of my miniskirt. I decided this had gone far enough one ways....it was his turn to feel. I pulled him up a bit, and slipped my hands under his T-shirt, feeling his warm, sweat-soaked skin and smooth muscles. I pulled his shirt up, and helped him toss it off, leaving both our upper bodies bare. I shivered. His skin felt so smooth against mine...

Shirt removed, Brad continued to kiss over my stomach. He left me shaking with one long, tortureous lick along my skirt. Then he finally took a hold of the fabric and pulled my skirt down, over my legs, and tossed it onto the ground. He used his mouth again for the removal of my last garment, taking the elastic of my underwear between his teeth and pulling them down. I shuddered as he went downwards, feeling his hot breath against my innards. He lifted his head up when I'd achieved a pant, and sat down in front of me, stroking my inner thighs with two fingers.

"Stop me now, Jen..." Brad warned. He waited a few seconds, and then plunged his fingers into my heat.

My immediate reaction was to tense up, clenching my fists and letting out a surprised hiss. My pleasure went double, hurling me into a pit of bliss. He thrust his fingers in and out, faster, and with more ferocity over time, and I was left to writhe and tremble under him. His touch was wonderful, and mind-numbingly gentle, my heart beating wild and my breath gaspy. He continued his teasing, bringing near-rapture, but he pulled away before I reached a peak. I looked up at him, panting. "Oooh...you'll pay..." I said in a breathy, romantic voice, and clutched onto Brad, flipping us over.

_Let's make out  
Let's do something amazing  
Let's do something that's all the way  
'Cause I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
Now I never wanna let you body go_

Let's make a night, to remember  
January, to December  
Let's make love, to excite us  
A memory, to ignite us  
Let's make honey baby, soft and tender  
Let's make sugar darlin', sweet surrender  
Let's make a night, to remember  
All life long

Brad chuckled slightly, and guided one of my hands downward. I unbuttoned his pants, and slowly took a hold of the zipper pull and undid the zipper as well. I watched his eyes close, and pulled his pants down his legs, with the same teasing slowness he'd used on me. I heard him moan bit as I ran a hand up one of his legs and brushed his crotch ever-so-slightly. I blushed a bit as I ran a finger up the clearly evident bulge in his boxers. It was an intoxicating thought, that I alone was the cause. I closed my eyes, but quickly re-opened them, and closed one hand over the bulge.

Brad gasped sharply as he felt my hand, and I smiled. I liked his reaction. I used the other hand to pull his boxers off- and took a deep breath- now or never. Holding onto my confidence, I took my sweet time, clasping one hand over his erection. He let out a sound halfway between a gasp and a moan, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. I stroked him softly, with the same tortureous slowness he'd used on me. As he began to shake, I could tell he was building up need to release. Unfortuntely for Brad, I was going to be just as deliciously taunting.

I released him, just as I felt him start to throb.

"You tease..." he whispered, reaching out and putting his hands on my hips. I smiled at him, and rose up onto my knees so I hovered above him. He looked up at me with a slight bit of unsureness. I closed my eyes quickly, and placed my hands on my stomach. Brad whispered softly, "I love you..." and I returned it, finding my final position atop him. I gasped quietly as I lowered myself onto his very tip, and held my hands out, as if for balance. I lowered myself further, feeling his size stretch me, egged on by his moans. I took a deep breath as his penetration was interrupted by my virginity.

_I think about you all the time  
Can't you see you drive me outta my mind_

We both lay stone-still, and I took his hands and placed them on my hips again. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes and pushed myself down. There was ripping pain, and I shook, trying to overcome the uncomfortable throbbing. Brad lay still under me, softly running his hands up and down my sides, and rubbing my back to ease my tensed muscles. I sighed contently when I felt the pain dissolve, and let out a pleasured gasp as I first experienced the good feelings.

I moved up and down a bit, and tossed my head back, letting the shockwaves wash over me. My head began to spin uncontrollably, and it felt so amazing. I wanted Brad to feel it. I rocked on him with all I had, taking advantage of his hands holding me down desperately. Our thrusts were syncompated- Brad lifted his hips, and I grinded myself against him. I was desperately holding on, trying to make the most of every second. I was holding on to the hour I had like this for dear life.

_Well I'm never holding back again  
Yeah, I never want this night to end_

The whole world was blanked out- I couldn't sense anything but the ecstacy I felt. It was a strange warmth, rushing over me with vigor, making my blood run fire. I moved absent of a mind, I just sought to achieve the peak of my indulgence. And I did feel it, something was boiling somewhere in my lower region. I felt like I wanted to explode...I had so many wild emotions and physical sensations crashing into me, I knew I couldn't hold them all for long without breaking. I tried to say Brad's name, but the words got caught somewhere in my throat. I couldn't speak. I could just feel.

And then I got there, the top, and I stayed there for a fraction of second before falling. Everything let go, it flooded out of me and into me, leaving me powerless. The fall gave me a blink-of-an-eye length patch of full consiousness, and I felt the air brush my stomach as I fell in reality down on top of Brad, panting, spent, and feeling somehow fullfilled. He caught me by instinct, and his arms locked around me tightly. We both stayed there to catch our breath, me finally getting my senses back. The next thing I felt was Brad stroking my hair, and kissing my forehead.

_'Cause I've never touched somebody like the way I touch your body  
Now I never wanna let your body go..._

"Love you, Jen..." came from below me, in an exhausted, but fully passionate voice.

I kissed him, hoping he knew my reply. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I smiled. Thirty-eight minutes to go.


End file.
